Change the World for You
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: For Bandtogetherandfight's St Berry Change the World challenge. Jesse returns to McKinley and sees Rachel one last time. Or at least until Broadway...


Summary: He'd change the world for her if he could.  
>POV: 3rd person, Jesse-cenric<br>Pairing: St Berry of course!  
>Rating: PG<br>Timeline: Right after Nationals  
>Warnings: Pretty angsty<br>Disclaimer:Finn should be dead. But he's not. So I don't own it. Nor Change the World.  
>AN: For bandtogetherandfight's St Berry change the world challenge.

* * *

><p><em>If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you<em>  
><em>Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth<em>  
><em>That this love I have inside is everything it seems<em>  
><em>But for now I find it's only in my dreams<em>

_That I can change the world_  
><em>I would be the sunlight in your universe<em>  
><em>You will think my love was really something good<em>  
><em>Baby if I could change the world<em>

_If I could be king even for a day_  
><em>I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way<em>  
><em>And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made<em>  
><em>Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day<em>

_That I can change the world_  
><em>I would be the sunlight in your universe<em>  
><em>You will think my love was really something good<em>  
><em>Baby if I could change the world<em>  
><em>Baby if I could change the world<em>

_That I can change the world_  
><em>I would be the sunlight in your universe<em>  
><em>You will think my love was really something good<em>  
><em>Baby if I could change the world<em>  
><em>Baby if I could change the world<em>

Jesse St James really hated his life. His love had shared a kiss on stage with a sorry excuse for a human. The kiss was unprofessional and even if it could have been shared in private, it would have been the worst kiss in the history of kisses. "A superman of kisses," Finn had said. _Ha_. Who wants a kiss to be like a man in spandex? The kisses shared between him and Rachel, now _that_ was Romeo and Juliet worthy. Tony and Maria, Tristan and Isolde. Not _superman_. Superman was overrated, just like that kiss. He leaned against a locker. He was currently in the halls of McKinley, getting his bag before leaving for good.

"I'm sorry, Rach, but could you just slow down? You're talking too fast and too much," a voice carried down the hallway.

"Oh, sorry, Finn. I was just thinking of some ideas for Sectionals," a familiar voice said. That's Rachel. Thinking ahead as always. And Finn, tearing her down.

"Whatever, let's just go home. I got my stuff," he said. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. Jesse ran away quietly. He had no desire to see the oaf. He pushed open the door and made his way to his Range Rover. Finn and Rachel exited the school moments later. They were holding hands and she looked happy. Happy. With him. Unknowing of Jesse's hear breaking right in front of her. They arrived at Rachel mini cooper and he kissed her cheek. He said something to her and she blushed and smiled. Rachel went on tip-toes and kissed him right on the lips. Jesse averted his gaze. Really, once was enough. Finn walk away towards his truck and got in. He drove off, waving to Rachel. Rachel waved back and unlocked her door. But before she got in, her eyes fell on the Range Rover. _Crap_, Jesse thought. He frantically tried to turn on his ignition with no avail. Rachel walked over and tapped on the window. Jesse reluctantly rolled it down.

"Hello, Rachel," Jesse said breezily. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" she asked.

"I was getting my bag and now I'm leaving." He turned his keys in the ignition but Rachel put her hand on his arm.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Fine, how are you?"

"Jesse..." she said sternly.

"Fine. I said I was fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Why would I not be?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, don't play that with me! We had something going before Finn and Nationals. Don't deny it."

"I'm not but you are."

"What? I just mentioned it!"

"What a great girl you are, Rachel. You kiss me and then the next week you start dating another guy? Nice."

"_You_ kissed me!"

"And you responded! I know you liked it. There's no denying it Rachel; we belong together!"

"If we belonged together, then why am I dating Finn?"

"You like the idea of him. You feel like you have to? Why would anyone date Finn? You're mentally challenged, maybe."

"Oh, be quiet!"

"Honestly, I don't see what you see in him!"

"He's sweet and he has a good voice-" she started.

"_Pah!_ He's sharp half the time and you know it!" he interrupted.

"Listen Jesse, You have no say in who I'm dating! So, butt out!" Rachel yelled. She whirled around. Jesse got out of his car immediately.

"Rachel, wait! I'm sorry." He walked after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. She at first resisted but he held her fast. She eventually gave in and responded, closing her eyes and tangling her fingers in his curly hair. Their lips moved in sync. Finally, they broke apart, breathless.

"Now tell me _that_ was better than that sorry excuse for one that Finn planted on you." Jesse walked away, back to his car. He turned the car on and drove off, away from McKinley.

* * *

><p>One month later, Rachel got a letter from Jesse. She ran up to her room and tore it open.<p>

_Dear Rachel,_

_By the time you get this letter, you will probably happily dating Finn. Who knows, maybe you'll be engaged. Just kidding, that was cruel. I'm writing this from my dorm in LA. I think about you all day. I'm failing all my classes because I dream about you. I know, it sounds like it's from a movie. But it's how I feel. Who cares?_

_You can't deny that what we shared in the parking lot was _passion_. It was what you deserve. Epic romance. Though I doubt it, I hope Finn gives you that. That kiss beat all the ones you shared with Finn and you know it. We're so similar, Rachel. I know your dreams. They're the same as mine. And it's not to stay in Lima with Finn your whole life._

_I guess I'm writing this letter because you need to know my true feelings. I love you. I loved you since that day in the music store and I never stopped. I won't explain the egging because you already know the answer to that. To quote Eric Clapton, "_If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you__. Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth_." And I would Rachel. I would do anything to prove that I love you. We could change the work together, Rachel. We could take Broadway by storm. I know you think that you belong with Finn but I don't. "_Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day__. That I can change the world__. I would be the sunlight in your universe__. You will think my love was really something good__." _I know, I've been listening to this song a lot lately._

_Anyways, I know my feelings can't be summarized in a mere letter, but I hope you see what I would do for you. How much I love you. I'm sure we'll meet again on Broadway. Just don't make a mistake and ruin your dreams. I hope you'll wait for me, Rachel Berry. _

_With love, as always,_

_Jesse Jonathan St James_

* * *

><p>She does wait.<p> 


End file.
